


Consort of a Dying King

by JessariOfErebor



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Bilbo is taking approximately 0 shit from anyone, Consort Bilbo, M/M, Near Death, Negotiations, ch2 will be much longer than ch1
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 18:04:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 970
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10927143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessariOfErebor/pseuds/JessariOfErebor
Summary: Thorin is dying, and Bilbo is on a mission to keep that from happening.Begins during the canon Ravenhill scene when they are lying on the ice.“I would marry you now, you know. Blood and everything.”





	Consort of a Dying King

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still working on The Lightning Strike/Iridescent, but I had this plot bunny pop into my head...so here ya go. :)  
> First chapter is the set up, second chapter is where shit gets real.

“No! No no no, Thorin, don’t you dare.”

Thorin gripped his hand tighter and inclined his head forward.

“Would you have – if we had more time – would you have continued our courtship?”

Bilbo laughed in disbelief and shook his head, but never let his eyes leave Thorin’s. “When did we start courting?”

Thorin’s gaze dropped to Bilbo’s collar, the outline of mithril peeking out as it had ever since Thorin had put it on him. “The…Mithril,” Thorin coughed and grimaced in pain. “It was the first of my gifts. I was unaware you did not –“

“Yes.”

Thorin raised his eyes to Bilbo’s, wide in surprise. “You would? Even though you were unaware, and we have yet to bed?”

Bilbo smiled, but it was pained by the situation. “Of course. I don’t need anything to marry you–I would have done it because I wanted to. You are my friend, Thorin, and I had hoped before all this, that we might be…more.”

Thorin’s smile, despite the blood, dirt, and many cuts, lit up beautifully. A loud shout echoed throughout the ice, and there was the rest of the company running up the hill, along with some of Dain’s men.

“That blasted wizard took forever to find us!” Gloin yelled, dragging a stretcher behind him. Three of Dain’s men had stretchers as well.

“Hey! Over here!” Bilbo yelled, waving his free hand. There were shouts and then the loud sound of boots crunching against the ice as the dwarves ran towards them.

Thorin’s eyes snapped back to Bilbo when the hobbit spoke. “I would marry you now, you know. Blood and everything.”

Thorin took a few more moments gazing at Bilbo in awe, the hobbit’s head cocked and blushing, as he felt his lifeblood drain out onto the ice below. Gold curls, lightened by the sun on their journey, framed a tanner and leaner face than the one that left the Shire; yet here, with the snow falling into his hair and the sky outlining him, Thorin had never seen him look more beautiful.

“Then do it. Marry me.”

Bilbo looked at him in surprise. “I can’t. I’m no minister, or –“

“Balin is. He can, if you wish.”

There was a moment of uncertainty, as Bilbo’s eyes stayed locked with his but seemed to be thinking far more than he could see. Thorin gripped his hand tighter. “I would have–I would have you by my side, in Erebor and Mahal’s halls, if that is what you wish.”

Bilbo gaped, the idea of being able to join Thorin in Mahal’s halls being what decided him. That despite whatever happened today – no matter if Thorin lived or died – he could be by his side one day. Bilbo nodded quickly. “Yes,” he spoke firmly, squeezing Thorin’s hand and clearing his throat. “Yes. I would very much like that.”

They both smiled, but Bilbo’s fell as he realized how much blood Thorin was losing. The dwarves reached them right about then, and the rugged group parted for Oin like the red sea. 

“Outta my way! What’ve we got? Oh, laddie.”

Thorin ignored him in favor of speaking earnestly to Balin. “Fili and Kili are there.” He jerked his head towards the tower and Bilbo pointed for him. Oin began to work on his wound in earnest. “Send two to search for each.” He then took a deep breath, and winced as he did so. “Marry us. Now. He accepted, and I would waste no more time.” 

Balin and the other dwarves, excluding Oin, froze. Balin spoke after a few moments, wide-eyed. “Truly, Thorin? Here? Now?”

Bilbo spoke up. This was  _ his wedding _ as well, thank you very much. “Yes. Here, and now.” He cleared his throat. “I don’t care about gifts, or the - the superb lack of flowers,” he added dryly. Balin nodded and bit his lip, but his eyes betrayed his sadness at the scene before him. Four of Dain’s dwarves that neither Bilbo nor Thorin noticed went off to look for Fili and Kili, leaving them in a semicircle of their friends. 

“Balin,” Thorin growled between clenched teeth, glaring at the older dwarf to hurry up as Oin poured a concoction over his wounds. His hand clenched around Bilbo’s from the pain, and the hobbit laced their gloved fingers together. Balin nodded and stepped forward, beginning to recite as he did so.

_ It’s in Khuzdul, _ Bilbo thought with an internal sigh. He shivered at the sudden cold of the snow; he hadn’t realized it before now, too hopped up on adrenaline.  _ Of course it’s in Khuzdul. Well, at least I get to learn that soon, _ he thought, frantically trying to keep his thoughts from drifting down a more tragic path. One that involved a future without Thorin in it. 

Soon they were moving Thorin onto the stretcher. Balin continued ministering and Oin continued trying to stem Thorin’s bleeding even as they made their way down from Ravenhill. 

Bilbo gave his vows when it was his turn - pronunciation so terrible that a wide smile stretched Thorin’s lips - and then it was Thorin’s turn. Despite the pain and jostling caused by being carried, he kept his eyes on his hobbit and gripped his hand tight as he gave his word that he would protect, love, and cherish Bilbo for the rest of his days. Given his extremely pale countenance, that might have not been many days at all. But no matter what befell them, whether he died from his wounds or went on living, he  _ would  _ redeem himself to Bilbo; in this life or the next. He only prayed that he would be able to do so in this life.  

The last thing he saw were Bilbo’s hazel eyes, currently blue against the white background of the world; and then there was nothing.

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter 2 coming soonish.  
> Comments are my lifeblood and mean more to me than you could ever know. <3


End file.
